


Des pensées sur le sujet de Q

by Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)



Series: Star Trek Fic Dump [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Amitié, Gen, Humour, Instraspective
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous
Summary: Julian Bashir a des pensées sur le sujet de Q et alors il les écrit. Ils atteignent un audience beaucoup plus vaste qu'il n'a jamais pensé.
Series: Star Trek Fic Dump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Des pensées sur le sujet de Q

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Thoughts Concerning Q](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767847) by randomplotbunny. 



**Du bureau de: Dr Julian Bashir  
Sujet: Q**

Le SOP de Startfleet lorsqu'il s'agit de Q - qui stipule que tous doivent éviter cette entité autant qu'il est possible de le faire - est très strict et sévère, et il ne semble pas conforme aux règlements éthiques qui étaient le fondement de cette institution; à savoir: rechercher une nouvelle vie.

Q est une forme de vie que nous ne comprenons pas complètement, c'est vrai, mais elle n'en est pas moins une.

Je crois que les opinions biaisées émises dans le feu de l'action ont faussé la perception globale de Q, et j'ai établi ce court essai - après avoir examiné tous les enregistrements disponibles concernant Q, dans les limites de la Fédération et sans, ainsi que parler avec plusieurs personnes qui ont eu un contact direct avec l'entité (voir les notes et interviews ci-jointes) - pour apporter, espérons-le, un éclairage indispensable sur les mauvais traitements que nous avons infligés à un être qui, selon tous les rapports que j'ai pu mains sur, seulement jamais essayé d'élargir nos connaissances et notre perception de l'univers qui nous entoure.

D'après ce que je peux comprendre, les Q ressemblent beaucoup aux technologies informatiques de la réalité, et la réalité - ou ce que nous, les êtres physiques, percevons comme réalité - est en réalité quelque chose qui s'apparente à l'holo-deck du Q. Tout comme un holo-programme qui est confronté avec un ingénieur réécrivant le programme ou réparant les émetteurs, si je vois Q effectuer l'un de ses "actes", je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe réellement car je n'ai pas la programmation de base appropriée à faire, et donc j'agis de la même manière que toute autre création ou créature agirait lorsque sa réalité est remise en question: je passe à l'offensive.

C'est dans cette perspective que je dis que nous, Starfleet dans son ensemble, n'avons pas donné à Q le bénéfice d'une tentative de compréhension que nous devrions avoir. Il est clair que Q est une entité d'une grande puissance, oui, mais ce que personne ne semble vouloir reconnaître c'est le fait que c'est aussi une entité de grande retenue et de compassion.

Revenons un instant au scénario de l'holo-deck et j'essaierai d'expliquer mon raisonnement:

Si vous deviez entrer une holo-programme et, par exemple, la couleur du ciel ne te fait pas, ou la texture du sol, ou même les holo-personnes qui y sont programmées, vous pouvez facilement appeler le programme de base et apporter des modifications jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez à l'aise avec votre environnement - même si cela implique de tout changer au point que ce soit un programme entièrement différent de celui avec lequel vous avez commencé.

Q peut faire la même chose avec notre univers et pourtant - et c'est la partie importante - Q NE LE FAIT PAS.

Nous voyons Q- au moins le Q qui choisit d'interagir avec nous comme lui-même plutôt que dans l'ombre où nous ne pourrions jamais dire qu'il était là (et cela suppose bien sûr que nous interagissons effectivement avec le même Q chacun temps et pas différents qui choisissent de revêtir la même forme et la même personnalité que nous le ferions pour un costume) - comme un filou, un juge, et un irritant; mais ce que nous ne voyons pas, c'est sa retenue.

Nous attaquons Q, nous lui jetons des accusations infondées et de l'ignorance, mais pourtant Q n'ouvre pas simplement notre programmation et nous change jusqu'à ce que nous l'acceptions pour ce qu'il est: Q, un être de pouvoir suprême qui pourrait nous forcer à l'adorer pas encore.

Q nous permet de conserver notre libre arbitre, peu importe à quel point ce serait plus facile pour cela s'il le prenait simplement. Q nous accepte pour les créatures ignorantes et abusives que nous le sommes, et c'est là que réside sa compassion.

Je pense que si nous essayons simplement d'interagir avec Q comme s'il s'agissait simplement d'une autre entité, une entité que nous ne pouvons pas commencer à comprendre mais que nous pouvons au moins accepter, alors nous pourrions très bien gagner son amitié plutôt que sa curiosité et condescendance.

**Alors? Qu'en penses-tu?**

_Intéressant. Et vous dites que presque tout le monde dans Starfleet l'a déjà lu?_

**Oui, et pas mal d'autres mondes et races aussi. Un grand nombre de débats nous concernant ont commencé à cause de cette courte missive d'un seul médecin, il y a même quelques races qui nous ont vilipendés comme des démons pendant des millénaires et qui nous donnent maintenant une nouvelle pensée.**

_Oh, mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne laisse pas la gloire lui monter à la tête._

**Allez-vous aller juger cet humain, ce Dr Bashir, comme vous l'avez fait pour Picard?**

_Je ne pense pas, je pense que cela nécessitera une approche bien différente._

**Essayez simplement de ne pas y entraîner le reste du continuum comme toutes les autres fois.**

_Je ne fais aucune promesse._

**Bien sûr que non.**


End file.
